Pryce
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Pryce | jname=ヤナギ | tmname=Yanagi | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Teacher of Winter's Harshness | image=HeartGold SoulSilver Pryce.png | size=180px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Black , Brown | hair=White, Brown | hometown=Mahogany Town | region=Johto | relatives=Sheila (wife), children, grandchildren | age=yes | years=50+ 55+ | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= , , , Black 2, White 2, | leader=yes | gym=Mahogany Gym | specialist=yes | type= types | badge=Badge#Glacier Badge Glacier Badge | anime=yes | epnum=EP236 | epname=Rage of Innocence | enva=Jimmy Zoppi | java=Motomu Kiyokawa Kōichi Sakaguchi (young) | }} Pryce (Japanese: ヤナギ Yanagi) is the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town's Gym, known officially as the Mahogany Gym. He is an expert in . He gives the to s who defeat him at his Gym. In the games Pryce appears in . A specialist of the , Pryce is known as "The Teacher of Winter's Harshness". Pryce is the oldest Gym Leader players will face in the games: he has been training Pokémon for over fifty years, and the Pokémon he battles with have been with him since before , , and were born. The secret behind his power is—like Chuck—his daily meditation under a waterfall. Pryce claims that this strengthens both his body and his mind. Pryce's Mahogany Gym cannot be challenged the first time the player arrives in Mahogany Town. A man is blocking entry to the Gym: he will only leave once Team Rocket has been defeated at their headquarters and the at the nearby Lake of Rage have been calmed. Once an icy maze inside the Gym has been traversed, Pryce will battle with the player. Upon defeat, he will yield both the , and an Ice-type Technical Machine. This varies from generation to generation: will be given in Generation II, and is given in Generation IV. Like all Gym Leaders in , Pryce will often travel outside of his Gym. Every morning between 6:00 AM and 10:00 AM, he will head north to the Lake of Rage's west shore. Here, he awaits the player and will give out his Pokégear phone number so the two can battle again in future. This battle will take place on Monday mornings, in Saffron City's Fighting Dojo. Pryce also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Like other Gym Leaders' teams in this game, he uses a variety of Pokémon not of his specialist type. Notably, Pryce uses a Legendary Pokémon: the Legendary bird, . Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Pryce.png |prize= 3100 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Pryce |game=GSC |location=Mahogany Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Pryce.png |prize= 4080 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Pryce |game=HGSS |location=Mahogany Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Pryce.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Pryce |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Pryce uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Pryce will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Johto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pryce.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Pryce |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pryce.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Pryce |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Pryce.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Pryce |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Pryce.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Pryce |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Pokémon have many experiences in their lives, just like we do. I, too, have seen and suffered much in my life. Since I am your elder, let me show you what I mean. I have been with Pokémon since before you were born. I do not lose easily. I, Pryce--the winter trainer-- shall demonstrate my power!" * Being defeated :"Ah, I am impressed by your prowess. With your strong will, I know you will overcome all life's obstacles. You are worthy of this Badge!" * After being defeated :"When the ice and snow melt, spring arrives. You and your Pokémon will be together for many years to come. Cherish your time together!" Mahogany Gym * Before battle :"Pokémon have many experiences in their lives, just like we do. I, too, have seen and suffered much in my life. Since I am your elder, let me show you what I mean. I have been training Pokémon since before you were born. I do not lose easily. I, Pryce - the Winter Trainer - shall demonstrate my power!" * Sending out the last Pokémon :"Humph... You are quite the Trainer." * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Willow is my middle name. Willow is flexible and not easily broken. I'm not giving up yet." * Being defeated :"Hmm. Seems as if my luck has run out." * After battle :"I am impressed by your prowess. With your strong will, I know you will overcome all life's obstacles. You are worthy of this Badge! That Badge will raise the Special stats of Pokémon. It also lets your Pokémon use Whirlpool to get across real whirlpools." :"And this... This is a gift from me! That TM contains Hail. It summons a hailstorm that lasts for five turns. The hailstorm damages all types except Ice." :"When the ice and snow melt, spring arrives. You and your Pokémon will be together for many years to come. Cherish your time together!"' 'Fighting Dojo' * Before battle :"Finally. No need for words. A Pokémon battle is the way for us to communicate."'' * After being defeated :"Mmm... Impressive!" Pokégear Registering (Lake of Rage) :"The strong rain falling on the surface seems to be agitating the raging lake. This must have some purpose that we meet again. Why don't we exchange our phone numbers?" ::Yes: "I make it a habit to train myself on Monday mornings to give this lazy body a spine. You could be a good training partner. I'll be waiting for your call!" ::No: "That's OK, too. People ought to have their own ideas. That's the way it is." :"So? Will you exchange numbers with me?" Pokégear Phone * Pryce calling the player: :"Yes, this is Pryce. How are you doing? Just like one of my children... No. You’re more like one of my grandchildren... There’s such an age difference between myself and the Trainers who defeat me nowadays... But you know, the strange thing is that when I lose, I don’t feel disappointed. I just feel happy. Just happy that such talented Trainers have come to see me. ...I just wanted to talk to someone about that, so I called you. That’s all." :"Yes, this is Pryce. How are you doing? Do you know why they call me the winter Trainer? Do you recall that my middle name is “Willow”? The willow tree looks like it withers in winter’s cold. But really, it sprouts dozens of new buds. My fighting style is also strong just like that... It’s written in old books, you know. You should look it up sometime." * Calling him: :"Hello... Oh, hi, how are you? I'm doing fine, thanks. You know, there are Gym Leaders out there who are stronger than me. You should try battling them. I don't think you'll lose." :"Hello... Oh, hi, how are you? I'm doing fine, thanks. I usually get up pretty early... If we're going to battle, I'm at my best in the morning... How about you give me a call on Monday morning!" * On Monday mornings: :"Hello... Oh, hi, how are you? I'm doing fine, thanks. Oh, perfect timing... I was starting to get bored... Do you want to battle again?" ::No: "I see. Well, that's how it's got to be... If you ever change your mind, give me a call. Remember, I'm free on Monday mornings." ::Yes: "Honesty is good. So I'll meet you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, then?" :"What? I can’t hear you very well. I think we’ve got a bad connection. Well, if you have something you want to talk to me about, go somewhere else and try calling again." Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I, Pryce--the Winter Trainer--shall demonstrate my power!" * Before battle (second round) :"I, too, have seen and suffered much in my life. Since I am your elder, let me show you what I mean." * Before battle (final round) :"I have been training Pokémon since before you were born. I do not lose easily. I, Pryce--the Winter Trainer--shall demonstrate my power!" * When defeated :"Hmm. Seems as if my luck has run out." * If the player is defeated :"This is winter's harshness." * After being defeated :"I am impressed by your prowess. With your strong will, I know you will overcome all life's obstacles." * After winning :"When the ice and snow melt, spring arrives. Although you lost, you and your Pokémon will be together for many years to come. Cherish your time together!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"If it's someone like you, I'm sure you'll keep winning and will find something important. Keep it up." Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Easy :"Prepare to taste defeat. I shall prove my skill." :"Yes, yes... Quite impressive. Never lose your focus." *Normal :"Prepare to taste defeat. I shall prove my skill." :"Yes, yes... A splendid match. You could overcome anything." *Hard :"Prepare to taste defeat. I shall prove my skill." :"Yes, yes... Quite impressive. You can overcome anything." *Super Hard :"You've had some hard times, but my experience means I will not fall easily." :"Yes, yes... Quite impressive. You should be able to overcome anything." *Intense :"You've had some hard times, but my experience means I will not fall easily." :"Yes, yes... It was an impressive match. You should be able to overcome anything." Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"Fine. I will help you improve." :"The rigors of youth are certain to improve your character." :"Youth alone does not ensure victory! Experience is what counts." * Sending out first Pokémon :"Ready!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :" it is!" :" is the one!" :" is the only choice!" :"There can be none other than !" * Recalling a Pokémon :"Fine, then..." :"Now, then..." :"Well, that means..." :"Hmm. In other words..." * Own Pokémon faints :"That's it! Magnificent!" :"No good..." * Player's Pokémon faints :"I've known this to happen!" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Take a critical hit like that? That's just sloppy!" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Hitting the weak spot is effective, but don't rely on luck!" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"No good..." * Successfully the player's Pokémon :"Your roster took a hit." * Successfully the player's Pokémon :"Think. Think deeply." * If the player is defeated :"Just as I envisioned." * After being defeated :"Yes, I think that you have the potential to climb even higher." :"Did you train all by yourself? That's incredible!" :"Outstanding! That was perfect. Try not to forget what you feel now." * After winning :"The anger of losing will spur you to work harder." :"You have raw potential, but you need more seasoning." :"Think about your mistakes." * If the battle ended in a draw :"A draw, is it? I may have underestimated you." * If the player runs from the battle :"There is no shame in withdrawing." Artwork Sprites In the anime In the past, Pryce was a himself. His was more like family to him and helped Pryce win many s. During a national competition, however, Pryce and Piloswine were defeated by a and left with severe s to their bodies. While the two were healing together, Piloswine walked off one night during a blizzard and left Pryce alone without explanation. Since then, Pryce had become hostile and cold towards challengers and his other Pokémon, subsequently earning himself the nickname "Icy Pryce". In the present day, Pryce debuted in Rage of Innocence, where he had his the river to stop the Red Gyarados from reaching Mahogany Town. He then scolded for thinking that he could befriend the rampaging Pokémon. Pryce's position as the Mahogany Town Gym Leader was revealed in the following episode, much to Ash's shock. Pryce was unimpressed to see Ash, especially with his on his shoulder, so he sent out his Dewgong to prove that people and Pokémon can't be friends. Ash called on his , but Dewgong it with Ice Beam. Pryce then refused Ash's Gym challenge because he deemed him to be a weak Trainer with no strategy before walking off. Pryce later came across Ash again as he was in the middle of a confrontation with . He tried to guide Ash out of the squabble, but the pair ended up losing their footing and fell into a crevasse. Luckily, Ash's Totodile and were able to soften their landing. Pryce was grateful and even healed Totodile with some wild herbs. The pair later discovered a cave thanks to Totodile's earlier , and Pryce soon located a leg bracelet that belonged to his Piloswine. They soon reached an ice cavern and found Piloswine encased in ice. Pryce then realized that Piloswine had left years ago to retrieve some herbs that could heal burns and quickly forgave it. 's and Pikachu's helped free Piloswine from the ice and awaken it. Pryce later teamed up with Piloswine to defeat Team Rocket as they were trying to steal it. Upon returning to the Mahogany Gym, Pryce agreed to have a Gym battle with Ash the following day. In Nice Pryce, Baby!, Ash returned to the Mahogany Gym the following morning to earn himself the . For the first round, Cyndaquil went up against Pryce's Dewgong. The battle quickly went underwater, and Cyndaquil emerged victorious after using a close-range attack followed by a Flamethrower. Pryce then sent out Piloswine and it defeated Cyndaquil with a powerful . Pikachu was sent out next, and while his speed was useless on the icy field, Pikachu was able to slide around and land a few attacks. Despite Piloswine's endurance, Pryce decided to forfeit the match because it was becoming too exhausted to continue. As a result, he awarded Ash the Glacier Badge. He reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Pryce commonly meditates at a mountain waterfall near Mahogany Town on a daily basis to keep his mind sharp and clear. Character Pryce had become an incredibly stressed and cold person after his faithful seemingly walked out on him after they lost a years ago. He went on to focus his energy and strategy on a Pokémon's abilities, but had no emotional connection with them. He even refused 's initial Gym challenge after deeming him too emotionally involved with his Pokémon. However, after being reunited with his Piloswine and realizing why it left him in As Cold as Pryce, Pryce's sadness was replaced by joy and optimism. His old friend Sheila had noticed a substantial difference in him by the events of Nice Pryce, Baby!, which were reminiscent of Pryce's younger days. In battle, Pryce proved to be fiercely competitive. He used the battlefield to his full advantage, freezing it over to make an icy wasteland that hindered an opponent's speed based strategies or breaking up the ice to make an underwater field ideal for his many dual and Pokémon. Pryce's and Piloswine were shown to be excellent at landing direct attacks with their sharp horns and also striking at a distance with their Ice moves. Pokémon On hand This listing is for Pryce's Pokémon in the Pokémon anime: ever since he was a young Trainer. After Pryce was hurt during a battle against a , Piloswine went looking for healing herbs, but was frozen on the way back. Years later, and Pryce found it and freed it. In Nice Pryce, Baby!, Pryce used Piloswine during his Gym battle with Ash. It easily defeated Ash's Cyndaquil and fought fiercely against Ash's Pikachu. However, Pryce forfeited as Piloswine was becoming tired, earning Ash the .}} is one of Pryce's main Pokémon. It was first seen preventing the Red Gyarados from entering the Mahogany Town in Rage of Innocence by freezing the river. Pryce later used Dewgong during his Gym battle with Ash, where it battled against Ash's Cyndaquil. The Sea Lion Pokémon was eventually defeated by Cyndaquil's . Dewgong's known moves are , , and .}} In the Gym This is a listing for Pryce's Pokémon in the Gym: and in his Gym. Seel and Shellder's only known move is .}} and in his Gym. Dewgong and Lapras's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=清川元夢 Motomu Kiyokawa 坂口候一 Kōichi Sakaguchi (young) |en=Jimmy Zoppi |pl=Krzysztof Zakrzewski |es_la=César Arias Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (young) |es_eu=Julio Núñez Eduardo del Hoyo (young) |pt_br=Guilherme Lopes}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History When the Legendary Pokémon begins challenging the Gym Leaders, Whitney, DJ Mary, the Pokémon Association Director, and Hirō go to the Mahogany Gym after deducing that it will be Suicune's next target. There, they encounter Pryce, who welcomes his visitors with warm hospitality. One of his ice sculptures begins moving, which turns out to be Suicune after having been frozen in ice. Pryce helps battle Suicune, but upon its defeat, the Pokémon is revealed to be nothing but an ice sculpture that had appeared to move with the use of Pryce's Pokémon. Pryce reveals that he set up the battle as training in case he was attacked by the real Suicune. At the Indigo Plateau, Pryce arrives with his fellow Johto Gym Leaders to take place exhibition tournament for the Pokémon League against the Kanto Gym Leaders. Pryce was appointed the representative of the Johto Gym Leaders and is set to face off against Erika of Celadon City, the Kanto representative, in the eighth and final match. Due to Blaine feeling under the weather, his match is postponed, thus moving Pryce and Erika's match up. Pryce then faces Erika in battle, which ends with him as the victor. When the Masked Man attacks the Pokémon League, Pryce disappears as the other Gym Leaders face the army of mind-controlled s. In the climax of this chapter, it is revealed that Pryce is actually the true identity of the Masked Man. After having his disguise destroyed by , Pryce uses the Silver and Rainbow Wings to create a Poké Ball that can capture the Pokémon that can travel through time, . With it, he escapes into the Crack in Time, only to be pursued by a relentless Gold. After exiting, Pryce is attacked by the other Pokédex holders, but he easily manages to fend them off. When Celebi emerges from its shrine at the Ilex Forest, Pryce captures it and forces it to send him back in time to a certain point in his life. Once they free themselves from his ice prisons, Gold, , and follow Pryce back in time to stop his evil plan. There, it is revealed that in his youth, Pryce had lost his two in an avalanche, leaving their child an orphan. Pryce reveals that all along, his plan was to go back in time to reunite his Lapras, La Glace, with its long-lost parents. Pryce fights against Gold one last time, where it ends with Gold's Pibu destroying Celebi's Poké Ball, freeing it from Pryce's control. Although defeated, La Glace flies to the past, where it is reunited with its parents. Celebi helps heal Pryce's heart by playing a song from his past, bringing the man to tears in the process. Having a change of heart, Pryce expresses his envy at Gold's youth as he willingly lets himself fall into the voids of time, where he was presumed missing. Pryce returns along with Lance and to stop the three Legendary Pokémon created by . There, Pryce reveals that while he was trapped in the voids of time, he witnessed the beginning of the world, the births of legendary and mirage Pokémon, and a future that was destroyed by created by Arceus. Knowing what lies ahead, Pryce called out to someone for help, and was heard by Lance. Celebi, having sensed this beforehand, released Pryce out of the Ilex Forest Shrine, where they encountered Giovanni, who was waiting for Celebi's arrival to cure his disease. When Giovanni saw Pryce, he immediately attacked Pryce and would have killed him if it weren't for the intervention of Lance, who told them of the events going on at the Sinjoh Ruins. Although reluctant, the three Trainers formed an alliance to stop the destruction before it could begin. While Giovanni faced Giratina and Lance faced Palkia, Pryce went up against Dialga with his . Although Dialga had the ability to manipulate the flow of time, Pryce's past experience with time gives him immunity to its attacks. After Arceus is calmed down by Gold, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina leave to parts unknown, which finally ends the battle. After Celebi helps heal Giovanni's disease, Giovanni entrusts Pryce and Lance to train his son so that in the future, they may battle. In the meantime, Pryce decides to return to his Gym and resume his position as a Gym Leader. Silver forgives Pryce for his past misdeeds and returns the Gym Badge he previously stole from him. Character Pryce is a frail man confined to a wheelchair. He rarely leaves his Gym, and uses his Pokémon to create fantastic ice sculptures. With the use of his Pokémon, he also makes it appear like the sculptures can move and attack. Pokémon This listing is for Pryce's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. On hand were some of the Pokémon he keeps in his Gym. Pryce uses them to sell his ice sculptures and do his shopping. In the battle against Suicune, the Seel were used to quickly freeze and defrost the ice sculpture's limbs, giving it the impression of being a living creature. None of their moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon that Pryce keeps inside of his Gym. It was used to manipulate the Suicune ice sculpture and make it appear to be a real Pokémon. It is unknown if this Delibird is the same one which he used as the Masked Man. None of Delibird's moves are known.}} was used to assist Whitney in battling the Suicune ice sculpture and managed to win by freezing it. During Pryce's battle against Erika, it fought against her and won. When Pryce was lost in time, it was lost with him and returned when Pryce was freed by Celebi. In the chapter, Swinub was used to battle against Dialga. It has a Mild nature. Swinub's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Deceased Released was the same one that Pryce originally sought after to reunite La Glace with its lost parents. After the events of the third chapter, Pryce waded around in the Crack in Time; only surviving due to Celebi's influence. After sensing the destruction would bring upon the Johto and Sinnoh regions, Celebi freed Pryce from his prison to help combat the threat.}} Status unknown that hatched from an that its parents, La Prus and La Pris, created. Pryce first used La Glace to give the Suicune sculpture the appearance of attacking its opponents. After Celebi was freed from its Poké Ball, La Glace was reunited with its parents after traveling through time. It is unknown if La Glace returned alongside Pryce during the HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter. La Glace's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Pryce makes an appearance in Ice World. encounters him after he defeated and at the Lake of Rage. Pryce was first seen searching for his lost Pokémon. Red found his covered in ice, and helped Pryce to try to rescue it. They couldn't get Swinub out, but eventually the ice cracked and Swinub escaped. Pryce and Red then went to his Gym, where Pryce challenged Red to a battle. During the battle, tries to dazzle Swinub in order to trick it. Clefairy's plan worked until it put on Piloswine costume, which angered Piloswine and caused it to attack Clefairy. Piloswine then was finally reunited with Pryce and Swinub. Pokémon was introduced while trapped in ice. Red and Pryce were eventually able to set it free. Swinub was then used in the Gym Battle against Red's Clefairy. Swinub's known moves are , , and .}} appeared when Clefairy put on a Piloswine costume.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Pryce or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=039/141}} |type=Water|enset=Tyranitar Half Deck|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=040/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards|jpset2=Pokémon VS|jprarity2=Common|jpnum2=041/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=042/141}} |type=Darkness|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=043/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=044/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=045/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=115/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=116/141}} Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * Pryce is the only Gym Leader who has forfeited to . * In the games, Pryce is the only male Johto Gym Leader to have a . Each of the other four male Johto Gym Leaders have only . * Pryce appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. He uses a in battle. * Pryce is the only Gym Leader whose highest-leveled Pokémon is at a lower level than the highest-leveled Pokémon of the Gym Leader before him. * As stated by in-battle dialogue in , and later during random calls on the Pokégear, Pryce's middle name is Willow, which also happens to be his Japanese name's translation. * In Generation II, a in Pryce's Gym states that the secret to Pryce's power is his daily meditation under a waterfall. In Generation IV, this is changed to his sitting on top of "very cold ice". ** This may be because in Generation IV, Chuck trains through meditation under a waterfall. * In Generation II, even though cannot learn until level 33, Pryce's Piloswine knows it at level 31. * Pryce has an illegal Tentacruel in Pokémon Stadium 2: is an Egg Move, while is a Generation I TM. * In Generation IV, Pryce states that the Glacier Badge will raise the Special stats of Pokemon, despite Badges no longer raising stats in this generation. Names Pryce's Pokémon La Prus La Pris La Glace Related articles * Masked Man Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Characters with alter egos de:Norbert es:Fredo fr:Frédo it:Alfredo ja:ヤナギ zh:柳伯